Historia de amor y odio
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Es una historia bastante vieja y qye esta sin terminar... Pero he aqui el argumento: magia, misterio humor y amor! Knukles/OC Sonic/Amy
1. Chapter 1

Nacen unas brujas distintas

(En un labolatorio en una isla remota una mujer llamada Ann esta dispuesta a mezclar la ciencia con la de ella hay dos tubos seres imposible de saber que son.)

Ann:Que raro.(se acerca a uno de los tubos)En los monitores no muestran energia aneja(toca con su mano a uno de los tubos)¿Que habra pasado?

(El ser que se halla en dicho tubo abre los se sorprende con una gran alegria, pero que ser atraviesa el cristal con su mano y empuja a Ann de un puñ segida los cristales del otro tubo tambien se rompen y el otro ser sale al igual que el otro ser son sus vestimentas como las de un hospital.)

Ann:(temblando de miedo)¿Quienes sois?

Ser1:(se acerca a Ann y sonrie)Tan solo somos(de sus manos sale un broche negro y se lo pone a queda en un estado hipnotico)tus amas.(se aleja de ella estirandose)Bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Ser2:Supongo que cambiarnos

Ser1:Si ,estaba pensando en lo mismo.

(Los dos seres rebuscan con Ann hipnotizada ropa con la que tarde estudian todos los libros de brujeria y de la vida actual)

Ser2:(esta lellendo un libro y de repente se asombra)¡Tenemos problemas!(enseña el libro al otro ser)si no extraemos energia masculina......¡Moririamos!

Ser1:Pues encontramos chicos, los atraeremos y ¡les dejaremos secos!

Ser2:Ya.....Creo que deberiamos saber que somos

Ser1:(coje un libro)Creo que tu eres una edchigna(Ser2 era, en efecto, una edchigna verde que tenia de vestimenta unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra)y yo una eriza(una eriza con las puas rojas y con un traje chino)Y ahora que lo pienso ¿como nos llamaremos?

Ser2:Tienes razon........

Ser1:¡Yo quiero llamasme venus!

(Ser2 suelta una pequeña carcajada despuesdel silencio, Ser1 la mira enfadada)

Ser1:¿DE QUE TE RIES?

Ser2:(dejando de reirse)Perdona.....pero yo pensaba en un nobre común

Ser1:¡PUES DIME COMO TE VAS A LLAMAR TU SEÑORA``SABELOTODO´´!

Ser2:Carla

(Ser2 se queda interesada y piensa)

Ser1:¿Y si me llamo Mariko?

Carla:Eso suena a ``maricón´´

Ser1:¿Y que tal Judy?

Carla:¡Perfecto!(se hace una trenza)Y ahora ¿como atraeremos a los hombres?Todabia no hemos perfeccionado nuestros poderes.

Judy:Pues usaremos los archivos de chica.

(Estan en un cuarto de todos los seres que hay en su mundo)

Judy:(emocionada)¡Ya lo tengo!

Carla:¿El que?

Judy:(si hacerle caso a Carla)¡Desde hoy empezaremos la operacion:INVITACON AL DESTINO!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Invitación al destino

(En un campo de colinas hay unas explosiones que retumban el nuevo Eggman quiere hacer de las en su tipico platillo volante con Roge sobrevolando los tres robots que han de ello como una vola de peso con patas gordas, el otro es como una pistola con patas alargadas y el otro es una serpiente electronica.)

Eggman:(con una sonrisa malbada)Los duros meses de la preparación de mis mejores robots por fin daran sus frutos.

Roge:(volando a su lado):Sr Eggman.....

Eggman:¡Por quinta vez Roge, se dice ``Doctor´´no ``señor´´.Que me haces mayor.

Roge:(para si misma)Pero si ya lo es(Hablando a Eggman)Dr. Eggman tene..

Eggman:(interumpiendola)Ahora no Roge, quiero imaginarme al mundo huyendo de mi y de mi...

Otra voz:¿De tu trasero?

Eggman:(enfadado y palido a la vez)¡Esa voz......!

(Sonic estaba delante de los robots con su mirada de confianza)

Roge:Intentaba decirle que llegaba Sonic.

Eggman:(totalmente furioso)¡¡¡¡ROBOTS ATACAD!!!

(Los robots Le atacaron en grupo, y Sonic realizó un salto para esquivar a los robot pistola empezó a tirar tiros a Sonic, el los esquiva con no percato que la robot serpiente le atacaba por repente aparece de la nada Knukles sacudiendo a la serpiente de un puñetazo)

Knukles:Veo que no has mejorado nada Eggman.

Eggman:¡¿¿¿¿Y ESO A QUE VIENE????!

(Repentina mente se oye que algo se un mini misil tan potente que aparto a Eggman y a sus robots de un y Sonic se quedan atonitos, porque se paro en seco delante de ellos y les tiro un disquetepara un ordenador portatil y se fue)

Sonic:(coge el disquete)¿Y esto?

Knukles:Habria que llevarlo a Tails

(Van caminando a la cabaña de se dan cuentan de que Roge y Eggman les seguia silenciosamente.)


	3. Chapter 3

isla Somoe

(En la casa de Tail se halla Amy limpiando el suelo y Sonic y Knukles)

Sonic:¡Eh, Tail!

Amy:(sorprendida y feliz a la vez)¡¿Sonic?!(deja la fregona en el suelo y sale corriendo hasta Sonic y abrazandole aunque el le ha dado unataque de escalofrios)¡Que alegria!

Sonic:(intentando quitarla de encima mientras Knukles les ve extrañamente)A-Amy ahora que hablar con Tail

Amy:Lo siento(Le enseña una postal de Hawai)pero esta de viaje a Hawai.(Sonic y Knukles bajan la cabeza de la desilucion)¿Por que, que pasa?

Knukles:(enseñandole el disquete)Es que un misil vino volando y tiro este disquete.

Amy:(Contenta)No hay problema(lo coje y lo lleva a un ordenador)

Sonic:Oye ¿desde cuando sabes usar un ordenador?

Amy:Me lo enseño la rebista Caipo dice que a los hombres les gusta a las chicas listas.

Knukles:(para si mismo)O sea para conquistar a Sonic.

(Mientras tanto en el exterior Eggman intenta escuchar con un vaso la conversación)

Roge:(se halla a su lado sentada)¿Seguro que puede oir la conversación con ese estupido vaso?

Eggman:(enfadado y en voz baja)Callate.

Sonic:(les habia oido y se dirige a la dos se ponen nerviosos y se ocultan en los ya se habia acercado pero no ve nada)Me habia parecido.....(los dos se ponen mas tensos)Me habia parecido oir a la loca de Rouge(Rouge se pone histerica pero no hace ningun ruido)

Amy:(se oye un timbre en el ordenador)¡Sonic ya he descifrado el disquete!

(Sonic y Knukles se acercan para una especie de invitacion)

_``Estan ustedes cordialmente invitados a un viaje gratis a la isla isla en la que no querran volver a sus quieren pueden traer a otra persona si lo dos maneras de ir a la isla Somoe:Una de ellas es en el yet Somoe que se encuentra en el aeropuerto o tambien pueden ir en el ferry Somoe en el transportes saldran a las diez en punto._

_Esperamos verles._

(Se acaba el mensaje)

Sonic, Amy y Knukles:¿Isla Somoe?


	4. Chapter 4

La prima de Eggman

(En el puerto hay cantidad de gente muchos hiban en el ferry de la isla venian mujeres, pero habia muchos hombres invitados a la ferry era de un color morado precioso, media mas o menos treinta metros de ancho y de largo, las velas eran de un color azul cielo que apenas se veian)

Amy:(ilusionada mirando el ferry, con una maleta en la mano)¡Vaya!¡Es un barco realmente grande y hermoso!¡Este viaje sera fantastico!

Sonic:(arrastrando un baúl que habia traido Amy)No pensaras llevarte esto ¿verdad?

Amy:¡Pues claro!(posando)Una chica tiene que estar preciosa a las veinticuatro ¿de que te quejas?Te dige que no llebaria treinta maletas como de costumbre.

Knukles:(llegando con otro baúl)Pero los dos baules equibalen a treinta maletas.

Amy:¡De eso nada!

Sonic:¿Pues porque no cojes algo mas que la maleta de los zapatos?

(Mientras tanto en el yet de isla Somoe, en el cielo, Roge y el Dr Eggman estan en los asientos del centro del avión.)

Eggman:(enfadado)¡No entiendo porque tengo que estar precisamente en el centro!(se lebanta y el yet empienza a descender tragicamente.)

Azafata:(sin miedo)Señor por favor sientese

(Eggman se sienta dudoso y el avión vuelve a estar volando correctamente.)

Azafata:(a los pasajeros)No se preocupen no ha pasado nada.(a Eggman)Por favor señor no se levante de su asiento.

Eggman:(enfadado)¿¡Que!?

Azafata:(bruscamente)Gracias.(y se va)

Eggman:(enfadado)¿Sera....posible.........?(Roge suelta una risita mientras Eggman la mira enfadado)

Eggman:¡¡¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?!!!

(Dentro de el gigantesco cuarto de servir la comida se halla Judy con un traje de azafata)

Judy:Muy bien chicas, ahora es hora de que los pasajeros se una llebara una comida distinta por si no les gusta algo ¿vale?

Las azafatas:(con poco animo)Siiiiiiiiiiii

Judy:(pensando)hay que mejorar en animo(a las azafatas)Bien empezaremos por los del medio, las del primer grupo segiran a Ann(la cientifica que la dio vida a ella y a su pelo largo adornado con un lacito es ahora rizado con mechas moradas y ya no lleva sus gafas)Empezad(todas salen sigiendo a Ann, todas con un carrito cada ve a Ann y reacciona)

Eggman:(lebantandose y dirigiendose a ella)¡¡¡ANN!!!(el yet vuelve a despues Eggman se halla en su asiento encadenado y Roge partiendose de risa)

Roge:(entre risas)Jajaja...,hay que ser estupido....jajajaja como para ir a por...jaja...esa ridicula chica

Eggman:(enfadado)¡¡¡Hey que es mi prima!!!

(Roge deja de reir asombrada)

Roge:(miradole extrañada)¿Prima?(Eggman asiente con la mira a Ann)Pues no se le parece(Eggman enfadandose)Ahora que lo pienso no le ha dicho comporta como...si estubiera controlada.(Una vieja arece a su lado)

Vieja:¡Exacta mente!

Roge y Eggman:(asombrados)¿Pero quien es usted?

Vieja:Eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es derrotar a las nueva brujas.

Eggman y Roge:¿Que?


	5. Chapter 5

Pelea de celos

(El ferry en que enbarcaban Sonic, Amy y Knukles desembarca en la hallan en el restaurante cuando se oye el megafono)

Megafono:Atención llegando a la isla favor cojan sus pertenencias y vayan en orden a la .

Amy:(levantandose de la silla)¡Vamos Sonic!(Sonic la mira apartando su vista en la comida)¡Vamos a ver la isla!

Sonic:¿Ahora?Pero si todabia no hemos llegado.

Amy:(tirando de el)¡Vamos!¿No querras que este sola verdad?(Consigue separarle de la silla y cogiendo el lleva a Sonic arrastrandole)

(Mientras tanto en el pasillo donde pasa la gente Carla señala con una piedra que le sirve de colgante a los el yet donde esta Judy ella mira en una pidra identica a la que tiene Carla y atra vez de de ella ve a los chicos que Carla señala con el amuleto)

Judy:(suspirando)¿Seguro que has traido chicos?Por que no veo gran cosa.

Carla:¿A caso dudas de mi?No te hecho venir a todo tipo de chicos.(Mira a Sonic arrastrado por ñala con el amuleto a Sonic discretamente)¿que te parece este chico?

Judy:(mirando a Sonic por el amuleto y poniedo buena cara)¡Cambiame de lugar!

Carla:¿Que?¿Por que?

Judy:¡Tu hazlo!

Carla:(dudosa entra en un armario, junta las manos y cierra los ojos cerrados) _El lugas donde estoy yo ya no quiero estas yo cambiame en lugar de Judy dode estoy yo _(Su cuenpo brilla con un brillo de plata y aparece ensu lugar del armario y se dirige a la cubierta)

(Sonic y Amy se hallan en la cubierta pero no ven la isla)

Amy:(Buscando)¡Que raro no veo la isla!

Sonic:(para si mismo)¿Y para eso me voy del restaurante?

Amy:(De repente suelta un gritito)¡Ah!Me he olvidado del bolso(Se dirige a la para dirigiendose a Sonic)Por favor Sonic no te vayas, sera solo un segundo.(se va)

Sonic:(pensando)¡Que raro!Recuedo perfectamente que se llevo el bolso antes de venir(de repente en el cielo, un sombrero de paja para a sus lo coje)¿Y esto?

Una voz femenina:¡Es mio!(Era Judy vestida con un vertido blanco con puntos fingiendo que ha corrido)¡Es mi sombrero!

Sonic:(acercandose a ella)Bueno pues toma(le ofrece el sombrero)

Judy:(tocando adrede sus manos mientras coje el se sonrroja ligeramente)Gracias

Amy:(aparece de la nada llena de un fuego de furia)¡¡¡SOOONIIIC!!!(tanto Sonic que Judy se sorprende)¿¿¡¡QUE HACES!!??

Sonic:(temblando)A-Amy

Amy:¿Que hacias con esa?

Judy:(sarcastisa)¿Tu no seras su novia, verdad?

Amy:(sonrrojandose a le vez que Sonic)Pues....

Judy:(apresurada)¿No?Menos me parecia raro que el tenga una novia tan fea.

Amy:(mas furiosa)¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE????????????

(Algunas personas miran)

Amy:¡¡Pues seria peor que Sonic estubiera contigo!!

Judy:(con furia)¿A que viene eso?

(Se miran con furia intensa)

Sonic:(separandolas)Eh-eh-eh¡no os peleis!No valgo la pena.

Amy:(optimista)Tienes razón(le abraza rapido)por que eres mio.

Sonic:(nervioso)Yo-yo no me ref....

Judy:(llenadose de escalofrios.A punto de decir algo ve a Carla llamandola con señ calma)Eso ya lo veremos.¡A patir de ahora tienes una rival!(se va pero se vuelve hacia Amy)¡Fea!(se llena de escalofrios y ella se va)

Amy:(furiosa)¡Se va a enteraaar!

Sonic:(preocupado)Esto no me gusta......


	6. Chapter 6

Amor de echidnas

(Carla va arrastrando a Judy dentro del pasillo)

Judy:(forzandose para que Carla la suelte)¡¡¡Sueltame!!!¡¡¡Tengo mis derechos!!!¡¡¡Ay!!!

Carla:(tirando de ella)¿¡Y una de esos ``derechos´´es empezar una pelea por un chico que ni siquiera conoces!?

Judy:¡¿Y qué?!¡Por lo menos se conquistar!(Carla, medio enfadada, la tira al suelo)¡Ay!¡Y por cierto que haces aqui!

Carla:(alejandose de ella)Temía de que hicieras una bobada.¡Mirate!Ves a un chico y ya le persiges.

Judy:(dudosa)Pues claro eso es lo que ultimamente hacemos.¿Que esperabas que hicieramos?

Carla:(con una cara triste pero esforzada a alegrarse)Te lo dire luego.(y se aleja de ella)

(En ese mismo instante, en el camarote de Sonic, Knukles y Amy, ella le esta gritando a Sonic mientras que Knukles se toma unas uvas en el bol que hay en la habitación)

Amy:(gritando y agitando los brazos)¿¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A FIJARTE A OTRA MUJER, SONIC!!?

Sonic:(sentado en la cama y soportando sus gritos)No fue culpa ...su sombrero....yo solo queria.....

Amy:¿¡Qué la querias?!(llenando sus ojos de lagrimas)¡Me voy a por mi bolso y me haces esto!(empieza a gimotear)

Knukles:(dejando de comer uvas de repente)¿Pero que dices?Te lo llevaste cuando os fuisteis.(Amy deja de gimotear)

Sonic:¡Es verdad!

Amy:Si no entiendo.....(reacciona)¡Ahora mismo eso no importa!(se dirige a Sonic)¡Lo que importa es que Sonic me a engañado!

Sonic:Pero si yo no he hecho nada, empezo esa chica....

Knukles:(sarcastico)Eso si que no me lo creo.

Sonic:(enfadado)¿¡Ha que viene eso!?

Knukles:(le ignora y se dirige a la puerta)Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Sonic:(en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sonic esta delante de la puerta)¿Y para qué?Si solo hay chicas aqui.

Knukles:(sonrojandose)¿Pero que dices?

Sonic:(de tono burlón)No por nada, seguro que la tu novia esta detras de la puerta.(en ese mismo momento Carla pasaba por delante de la puerta y Sonic abre la puerta bruscamente dandola en la se da cuenta)¡Ahi va!(se dirige a ella)¡Lo siento, lo siento.....No queria darte!

Carla:(aguantando la furia y el dolor y intentando sonreir)No...no pasa nada.

Knukles:(que estaba en el cuarto y que ahora sale)¿Pero que pasa?(Ve a Carla y siente como un pinchazo en corazón)

Sonic:(ayudandola a levantarse)Lo siento.¿Estas bien?

Amy:(sale al pasillo)¿Ocurre algo?(ve a Sonic con Carla y se le vuelve a encender la llama de la furia)¿¿¡¡¡PERO Y ESTO QUE ES!!!??

Sonic:¡Amy!(suela a Carla y ella pierde el equilibrio.Y precisamente cae en los brazos de Knukles y los dos siente una mezcla de verguenza y muy poca felicidad)¡No no no es lo que parece!(pero sin darse cuenta ella le golpea con el martillo pico-pico)

Knukles:(medio ruborizado)Per-Perdona

Carla:(tambien ruberizada)No importa.(le da una idea y se dirige a Amy apartandose de Knukles)Disculpa pero no es lo que parece(Amy la mira dejando de golpearle)La verdad es que no me interesa para nada.

Amy:¿A no?

Carla:Y para disculparme(saca tres entradas)podeis ir, si quereis al baile que hay en la isla(se las entrega)

Amy:(feliz)¡¿De verdad?!

Carla:Pues claro(se mira el reloj)Bueno, tengo que irme.(se aleja)

Amy:¿Como te llamas?

Carla:(se para)Carla(se va)

Knukles:(no perdiendola de vistay medio atonito)Carla..

Sonic:(en el suelo y mirando a Knukles)¡Buen tiro cupido!

Fin del capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

El mistero de la anciana

(El ferry ya habia embarcado en la isla era una isla de lo mas todo tipo de plantas que desconoce su nombre, hoteles que parecian castillos y que habia mas hombres que mujeres a pesar de que hay centros comerciale que nunca fue la primera en bajar para admirar la isla, seguida de Sonic y Knukles cargando con las un escenario que habia alli se hallaba Judy dispuesta a hablar.)  
Judy:(con el microfono)¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Somoe!¡Me llamo Judy y soy una de las dueñas de la isla que os llevaran a todos a las vacaciones de su vida!(todos los hombres la prestan atención admirando su belleza y babeando por ella)¡Por favor diriganse a la los autobuses para llevarles a sus hoteles!(mostrando los autobuses de colos de hablar y todos se dirigen a los autobuses)  
Amy:(medio enfadada)Menudo discurso, es de lo mas ridiculo.  
Sonic:(angustiado)¿Vas a seguir enfadada de ella?  
Amy:(dirigiendose a Sonic)¿A ti que te parece?Tu tienes la culpa de todo.  
Sonic:(suspirando y subiendose a un autobus)Por ultima vez no sigo a esa chica, ni siquiera la he visto en todo el rato desde que te peleaste con ella.  
Judy:(estaba dentro del autobus como azafata)¡Eh, tu otra vez!  
Sonic:(sorprendido)¿Y tu de donde has salido?  
Judy:(en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le abraza)¡Que contenta estoy!(Amy estaba ahi mirando con desprecio a se aparta de Sonic y se dirige a Amy)Vaya, vaya pero si es la fea.  
Amy:(sacastica)¿Te has mirado al espejo?  
(Todo se llena en un incomodo silencio y Amy y Judy estaban dispuestas a repente una red atrapa a Judy por sopresa)  
Judy:(moviendose por la red)¿¡Pero que es esto!?(mira por un lado y ve Carla sujetaba la red)¿¡Pero que haces?!¡Sacame de aqui!  
Carla:(ignorando a Judy y dirigiendose a Amy)Perdona es que es muy coqueta.  
Amy:¡Ah Carla!  
Knukles:(que habia entrado antes en el bus)¿Pero que pasa?(durante ese instante ve a Carla y ella a el y se origina un intenso silencio)Carla ¿como tu por aqui?  
Carla:(medio colorada)Es que trabajo aqui..  
Judy:(interrumpiendo interesada)¡Vaya Carla no me habias dicho que te gustaba un chico!(Carla y Knukles se ponen como un tomate de la verguenza)La verdad haceis muy buena pareja.  
Carla:(coje a Judy por la red)¡Sera mejor que nos vayamos!¡Adios!(y se va corriendo)

Judy:(mientras es arrastrada)¿Pero que pasa?¿y esa prisa?

Carla:(la tira en uno de los autobuses y cierra la puerta y resopla)Sera idiota(pulsa en un botón de su reloj de pulsera y le habla)Nota a mi misma:hacer callar a Judy.

(Mientras los autobuses empieza a arrancar pero uno, el que van Sonic, Amy y Knukles, se para)

Amy:(que va a lado de Sonic y habla al conductor)¿Ocurre algo?

Conductor:(que era una mujer)Hay tres personas que no han entrado(Para sorpresa de los tres eran Eggman, Roge y una anciana encima de un bastón)Bienvenidos a la isla Somoe.

Eggman:(sorprendido y señalando a Sonic)¿¡PERO QUË HACEIS VOSOTROS AQUI!?

Sonic:(levantandose de su asiento)¡Eso mismo digo!¡No me digas que vas a fastidiarnos las vacaciones!¡O has venido por el bufet libre!

Eggman:(mas enfurecido que nunca)¡Te voy a...(se disponia a lanzarle un puñetazo pero la anciana le detiene con un golpe de cabeza con su bastó agarrandola y gritandola)¿¿¡¡PERO QUE HACES!!??

La anciana:(con un golpe de bastón le lanza a final de golpe fue tan espectacular que todos los pasajeros aplaidieron.)Ahora no es el momento de luchar.(y se dirige a final de asiento)

Knukles:(para si mismo)No me puedo creer que una vejestoria sea tan fuerte(sin darse cuenta la anciana le golpea con el bastón)

Roge:(que pasaba por su lado)Pero tambien es muy sensible.

Knukles:(se recupera del golpe)¿Pero tu tambien estas aqui?

Roge:¡Pues claro!Necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Knukles:(sarcastico)¿De que si no haces nada?

Roge:(enfadandose)Claro que hago algo, no como otros que yo me se.

Knukles:(enfadandose)¿Qué insinuas?

Roge:(sin hacerle caso)Sera mejor que me vaya sentando.(le deja con ganas de machacarla)

(En el camino Sonic no se deja de preguntarse quien era esa mujer y porque estaba con Eggman)

Amy:(tocandole)Sonic ¿ocurre algo?

Sonic:Es que no entiendo que hace esa anciana con Eggman.

Amy:Quizas sea su madre.

Sonic:(mirando a Amy)No, si fuera su madre no seria tan vieja.

(El autobus se habia parado delante de un increible hotel de cinco estrellas de color el mundo baja del autobus y les recibe Carla con un vertido de lentejuelas moradas)

Carla:(dirigiendose al publico)Bienvenidos a Hotel llamo Carla y soy la segunda dueña de esta maravillosa isla.(la anciana miraba como Knukles la prestaba atención)En cada habitación la ocuparan seis que disfruten de su estancia.

Amy:(dirigiendose a Carla agitando los brazos)Hola Carla.

Carla:¡Oh, hola Amy!

La anciana:(mientras las chicas hablaban le hablo sin mirar a Knukle)Yo que tu no me fijaria en esa chica(Knukles la mira extrañado y antes de que dijo algo se dirigia a Eggman)¿Has cogido las maletas ya Eggman?

Eggman:(cargando maletas que Roge)Una pregunta:¿por que debo llevar tantas maletas?

La anciana:Para que hagas algo para , y de paso consige una habitación.(acto seguido Eggman se aplasta a si mismo con las maletas)

Sonic:(sospechando de ella)¿Quien sera?

Fin del capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Debo amar?  
(Sonic, Amy y Knukles acababan de entrar en la habitació una habitación de lujo era como una enorme casa, todo estaba incrustrado de joyas preciosas, habia seis camas de matrimonio y una araña de rubies.)  
Amy:(emocionada y dando vueltas por la habitación)¡Es la habitación más lujosa que he estado en mi vida!¡Mirad que maravilla!  
Knukles:(mirando las seis camas de matrimonio)¿Y para que tantas camas?  
Sonic:Creo que son para nosotros y para las otras tres personas(codando a Knukles)Aunque no entiendo por que lo has olvidado si estabas atento a Carla.  
Knukles:(ruborizandose)¿Pero a que viene esto?  
Sonic:Pues que cupido te ha dado el pinchazo del amor.  
Knukles:(cruzandose de brazos)¡Ya claro!¿Y tu sabes quien es señor curioso?  
Sonic:(poniendo gesto deductivo)Podria ser.....no se..¿Carla quizas?(Knukles aun mas rojo)  
Amy:(dejando de prestar atencion a la habitacion)¿Te gusta a Carla?  
(Se realiza un incomodo silencio que es irterrumpido por el abrir de una puerta. Era Eggman, Roge y la anciana)  
Sonic:(asombrado y enfadado)¿¡Qué!?¿¡Pero que haceis en nuestra habitación!?  
Eggman:¿¡Vuetra habitación!?¡Pero si es nuestra!(una agente aparece)  
Agente:¿Ocurre algo?  
Eggman:¡Si agente, que estos estan en nuestra habitación!  
Sonic y Knukles:¡Es nuestra!  
Agente:¿No sera que son compañeros?(se originan un silencio al darse cuenta)Sera mejor que me vaya.(se va)  
Sonic:(rapidamente separa la habitación con una raya)Este es nuestro lado(señalando su lado derecho)y ese el vuestro(señalando su lado izquierdo)  
Eggman:Me parece bien  
(Mucha gente se hallaba en el todo maravilloso era como un cuento de hadas en la vida todo tipo de comida y todos hivan de etiqueta)  
Amy:(con un vestido de color rosa)¡Vaya es fantastico!  
Sonic:(con emoking)Si que han trabajado para la decoración.  
Knukles:(abergonzado de su traje con rayas)No me puedo creer que me obliges a llevar esto.  
Amy:Pero si te queda bien.  
Roge:(que aparece con un vestido de charol negro detras de ellos, con Eggman vestido con un traje morado y la anciana con un vestido se parte de risa cruelmente)Jajajajajajajajajajajajaj¿Pero que llevas puesto?¡Pareces un prisionero!Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.  
Knukles:(dirigiendose a Sonic y a Amy hablando ente dientes de ira)Decidme una razón para no machacarla.  
Amy:Por que estamos en un sitio publico.  
(De repente todos miran al final de la gran estaban Judy y Carla llebaba un hermoso kimono imperial adornado con admiraba a Carla deslizarse por las escaleras con su hermoso vestido blanco con rosas rojas.Y sin darse cuenta los hombres rodeaban a las do pidiendolas bailar.)  
Eggman:(asombrado)Si que tienen exito con los hombres.

(Knukles mira como Carla baila con los hombres que la pidierón muerto de celos y a la vez se siente sienta en la silla apoyando la cabeza con la mano sin dejar de ver a Carla y pensando:``¿Por que me siento asi?¿Estare de verdad enamorado?Pero.....¿Debo amarla?´´.De repente ya no ve a Carla, la busca desesperadamente.)

La anciana:(aparece a su lado)¿La estas buscando?

Knukles:¿A eso que le importa?

La anciana:Tiene muchos pretendientes, cada uno creen que tienen una oportunidad con ella. Pero no saben que les espera.(Knukles la mira extrañado pero de repente ve a Carla entre la multitud y se levanta a por vieja baja la cabeza.)

Knukles:(ve la triste mirada de Carla y la toca del brazo)

Carla:(sorprendida)¡Oh, Knukles! Creia que no vendrias.

Knukles:(Rascandose la nuca)¡Pues ya ves!

Carla:(acercando la mano)¿Te importaria bailar conmigo?

Knukles:(rojo como un tomate y echando vapores)Cl-cl-claro.(y la coje de la mano)

(El baile entre los dos fue para ellos magico. Knukles miraba donde ponia los paso para no pisotearla. El queria preguntarla sobre aquellos hombres con que bailaba, pero se olvida de ello al verla. Sus corazones iban a cien por hora de un ardiente pasión. La anciana miraba como se lo pasaban de repente ve a algien en la gran araña de cristal cortando la cuerda. Empezo a caer encima de Knukles y de Carla.)

Sonic:(que persenciaba lo que pasaba)¡¡Knukles!!

Fin del capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

Pelea por Sonic

(La araña caia hacia Knukles y anciana lanzó lu bastón a Knukles para rapidamente desvio la araña con un salto pero un trozo de cristal laaraña en el brazo derecho.)

Knukles:(recuperado del golpe y pensando en nada mas que en Carla)¡Carla!(corre hacia ella)¿Estas bien?

Carla:Si estoy bien.

Judy:(que estaba en el pasillo, corre preocupada a Carla)¡Carla!¿Que ha ocirrido?

Carla:La araña se ha caido....

Judy:(la gente se preocupa, y Judy se dirige a ellos)¡Damas y caballeros os ruego que mantengan la calma y que por favor salgan del salon, la situación esta bajo control!(la gente sale y Judy habla a Knukles)Knukles sera mejor que salgas.

Knukles:Pero Carla.....(se oye un ruido de una explosion que hace que la gente salga con el panico y empujando a Knukles)

Carla:(con Judy se dirigen a las cocinas)¿Que a pasado?(ve un caldero y comprueva los ingredientes)Judy ¿que estabas haciendo?

Judy:(nerviosa)Nada nada.

Carla:No me engañ es un conjuro amoroso.

Judy:Eh....bueno.....¿que problema hay?

Carla:Numero uno(levantando un dedo)los conjuros amorosos fueron prohibidos y numero dos(lebantando otro dedo)a Sonic no le interesas para nada.

Judy:Lo se pero....(abrazandose a si misma y con cara romantica, mientras Carla coje raiz de mandragora para curarse)Es lo que mas me atrae en el.

Carla:(haciendo un gesto en la herida y esta desaparece)Pero hay un problema y ese problema es Amy.

Judy:(llenandose de escalofrios)¡No me la nombres!

Carla:Tu misma, yo me voy.(y sale de la cocina)

Judy:(plantada en la cocina llena de ira por Amy)¡Esa arpia!¡Se cree la mas hermosa!¡Se cree la mas importante!¡Y encima se cree la novia de Sonic!¡No entiendo porquela soporta!(sale de la cocina y ve a las chicas controladas por los broches.)Antes ellas eran mis problemas hata que....(se la da una idea)¡Ya lo tengo!

(En la calle Knukles estaba en el banco preocupado de Carla y Sonic y Amy estaban con el)

Sonic:¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte?Todo ira bien.

Knukles:No me da gana.

Amy:Pero tampoco debes de quedarte quieto.¿Que tal si vamos al barrio chino?

Knukles:¿Como puedes pensar en eso?

Amy:Lo digo por si Carla esta alli.

Knukles:(se levanta bruscamente)¿Por donde se va a ese barrio?

Sonic:Se nota que estas loco por ella.

Knukles:(miramdole bruscamente)¡No!es..Solo para ver si esta bien

Sonic:(empezando a caminar)Ya ya.

Amy:Pero si es bueno enamorarse(sujetandose al brazo de Sonic)sobre todo si uno le quiere.

Judy:(que estaba en lo alto de una farola)Pero tambien cuenta si la pareja es perfecta.

Amy:(enfadada)¡Tu no te metas en en esto!

Judy:Pero si digo la verdad(Salta al suelo en pie)En vuetro caso no haceis buena pareja.

Amy:¿¡Que!?

Sonic:(cruzabdose entre ellas)¡Chicas no teneis porque insultaros por mi!

Judy:(asintiendo la cabeza)Tiene razón.

Sonic:(suspirando de alivio)

Judy:¿¡Que tal si lo decidimos en un combate!?

Sonic:(reaccionando)¡No me referi...!

Amy:(sacando el martillo pico-pico)¡Por mi adelante!

Sonic:¡Perfecto¿y ahora que?!

Knukles:(sentado en un banco y con palomitas)Pues a sentarse y disfrutar de la pelea.(Sonic realiza una caida tipica anime)

(Amy se lanza hacia Judy con el martillo pero Judy lo esquiva y le lanza una patada que Amy dos se pone en distancia respirando y volviendo al ataque una y otra consigue haces caer a Amy con una patada y corre al callejon seguida de con magia el muro esperando a que Amy ella entra el muro se y Knukles que las seguian se topan con la pared si entender que habia se hallaba en una oscuridad intensaque la preocupaba, pero se alivia al ver una extraña luz que vio le sorprendio, habia varios calderos al rededor de un fuego azul, especias que no sabianque eran, trozos de cuerpos de animales y extrañas lo que mas le aterro fue al ver rocas verdes con hombres dentro.)

Amy:(aterrorizada)¿Pero que es esto?

Judy:(con voz siniestra)Es nuestra guarida(Amy la mira sin entender nada)Mirara bien ¡por que entraras aqui junto con las otras!(diciendo esto en el suelo como un especie de pretoleo la cubre vistiendola con un vestido negro y un sombreto de aun mar asustada le lanza el martillo pero ella con su poder mental lo sobre ella creando con sus manos un broche negro y dispueta a de ponerselo Amy lanza un grito deseperado)

Sonic:(desde fuera sentia su grito)Amy...

Fin del capitulo.


End file.
